Love is Not a Pity
by Lenora Jime
Summary: Cinta mereka tumbuh saat mereka remaja. Ada kemungkinan itu hanya puppy love, kan? Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka runtuh... atau itu lah yang ingin aku percayai. Cover image isnt mine along with the rest of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Warning !**

 **This is a FanFiction, may contain OOC-ness, typos and pointless craps.**

 **.**

 **Love is Not a Pity  
by Ashelia Elnora**

 **.**

…

 **Chapter 1**

…

"Holy shit, Cagalli! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah berteriak horor dengan raut wajah yang tidak kalah horror. Begitu dia tersentak dari keterkejutannya, dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Heels sepatu wanita itu beradu dengan lantai bandara tanpa ampun, merupakan salah satu kehebatan wanita bisa berlari menggunakan heels setinggi enam inci tersebut. Sementara itu orang yang dituju wanita itu masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya, raut wajah tak percaya tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Flay! What the hell are you doing here?" kata wanita dengan nama Cagalli.

Wanita ber- _dress_ pink itu sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan si pirang. Dia meraih bahu Cagalli kemudian memutar badannya berkali-kali sampai Cagalli memutuskan melepaskan cengkraman Flay sebelum dia sendiri mengalami mabuk darat.

"Flay, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sama sekali tidak memberi tahu apapun tentang kepulanganku," tuntut Cagalli, matanya menajam menunjukkan kecurigaan.

Flay ingin sekali memutar matanya sebagai _respond_ tapi diurungkannya karena itu tidak cantik. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sikap _defensive_ meniru kebiasaan orang didepannya. _"Well, that's a benefit for being so famous. Everyone keeps a tab on you,"_ jawab flay sinis.

Cagalli memutar matanya sudah tahu bahwa diskusi mengenai bagaimana bocornya berita kepulangannya adalah hal yang percuma, mungkin dia akan menelepon _assistant_ -nya nanti. Cagalli merendahkan topi hitam yang sedang dipakainya, dia ingin sekali menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dengan topinya tapi sepertinya itu akan memakan waktu ̶̶ mengingat rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung. Cagalli cepat-cepat mencengkram lengan flay dan kabur dari tempatnya mematung sebelum seseorang mengenalinya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang ingin menarik perhatian tapi karena pekerjaan sampingannya, dia terpaksa mempoles _acting skill_ -nya walaupun itu bukan hal baru untuk seorang Cagalli Yula Athha. Satu-satunya anak dari _business tycoon_ terkenal ̶ Uzumi Nara athha dan tolong jangan lupakan kalau dia masih punya darah bangsawan di ORB. Jadi bisa dibilang Cagalli bukan gadis biasa disini, dia termasuk salah satu gadis paling sempurna di dunia.

…

"Cagalli sudah kembali? Darimana kau mendapat berita itu, Martin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum_. Perhatiannya dari majalah yang dibacanya terpecah karena pernyataan orang yang dipanggilnya Martin.

"Hanya rumor dari beberapa _paparazzi_ yang sering mengekorinya, belum ada konfirmasi pasti," jawab Martin, _assistant_ dari gadis berambut _bubblegum_ , dengan enteng.

Sang gadis kembali menekuri majalah yang tadi dibacanya walaupun saat ini pikirannya tidak pada artikel majalah tersebut melainkan pada gambar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mengenakan gaun putih tulang sederhana yang tampak elegan dibadannya, model terkenal yang menjadi _icon_ dari _brand_ _fashion designer_ terkenal, _Dawn_.

…

KRRIINNGG

Suara telepon menggema di ruangan lebar yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang. Pemuda dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan duduk diatas kursi bos, disamping kiri dan kanannya terdapat setumpuk kertas yang membutuhkan perhatianya. Tapi perhatian pemuda itu setia tertuju pada kertas yang ada didepannya, dia tidak mempedulikan telepon yang terus berdering dimejanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, telepon kantornya berdering lagi. Dia merutuki siapapun yang meneleponnya hari ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau ini masih jam kerja? Sebagai orang paling penting dan sibuk di kantornya atau mungkin malah di seluruh dunia, dia paling tidak suka diganggu disela jam kerjanya.

Dia mengangkat telepon yang berada dipojok sebelah kiri mejanya dan tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kertas yang sudah menggunung. Alhasil hukum Gravitasi Newton terbuktikan, berkas-berkas yang ditumpuk dengan rapi tadi kini berserakan tak beraturan dilantai dan jangan lupakan dengan bunyi dentuman keras yang mengiringi.

"Halo," sapaan yang sama sekali tidak ramah dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu. Setelah telepon terkutuk ini dia akan memanggil sekretaisnya untuk membereskan berkas dilantai tersebut, dia tidak ingin lagi membuang waktu berharganya hanya untuk hal sepele.

"Sweetheart, apa seperti itu sapaanmu pada orang terkasihmu? Kau tahu aku sudah meneleponmu selama setengah jam ini! Kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat ponselmu dan ketika aku menelepon ke kantormu sekretaris centilmu itu melarangku menghubungimu! Kau tahu aku harus mengancamnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa tersambung denganmu! Walaupun begitu ̶ "

"Flay! Calm down," potong pemuda itu dengan jarinya yang berada diantara kedua matanya. Memijit pelan daerah itu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum dia meledak pada kekasihnya, yang tentunya tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Hm."

Dia menghela nafas, kekasihnya marah. Dia tahu saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti gadis kecil yang dilarang memakan permen terlalu banyak. Kadang dia sendiri heran bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan sifat mereka yang saling bertolak belakang. Dia adalah pria dewasa ̶ umur bukan isu disini, mereka memiliki umur yang sama. Sedangkan kekasihnya, tampak seperti gadis SMA yang baru memasuki masa puberitas dengan segala tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Dia tahu, Flay adalah anak orang kaya dan pastilah itu membuatnya menjadi gadis yang manja. Dia sangat mengerti tapi tidak bisakah Flay mengerti dirinya saat dia mengatakan tidak ada telepon selama jam kerja?

"Cagalli sudah pulang."

Jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya cukup memberikan tamparan cukup keras diwajah tampan pemuda itu. Dia sekarang merasa seperti orang munafik, dia mengkritik kebiasaan Flay yang suka _overdramatic_ tapi disini lah dia mengeluh seperti seorang idiot. Dia melupakan bahwa Flay tidak pernah meneleponnya pada jam kerja kecuali ada hal yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan. Flay mengerti dirinya, dia yang tidak mengerti Flay.

…

"Hm, hm, hm,hm...hm…"

Suara dengungan alunan nada tanpa lirik terdengar dari arah dapur. Disana terlihat seorang gadis menggunkan celemek pink menyiapkan beberapa hidangan makan malam. Suara air mendidih menandakan sayur yang dimasaknya matang lalu penggorengan yang sibuk menggoreng beberapa daging. Dapur terasa lebih hidup dibanding dengan ruangan lainnya dan semua itu berkat kehadiran dan hobi dari sang gadis.

Larut dengan aktivitasnya, sang gadis tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi sepasang mata telah mengamatinya. Dia ingin menyapa sang gadis tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena biasanya sang gadis selalu menyambut kepulangannya dan dia hanya perlu menjawabnya. Tak tahu akan berbuat apa pemuda itu memilih untuk diam dan mengamatinya, menunggu sampai sang gadis menyadari keberadaannya.

Harapan pemuda itu terkabul dengan cepat. Ketika sang gadis berbalik untuk mengambil mangkuk dan piring dalam _cabinet_ yang berada disebelah kanannya, dia menangkap sosok pemuda itu dari ekor matanya.

"Athrun? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bukankah biasanya kau masih di rumah sakit? Kapan kau pulang?" berondong sang gadis yang tampak masih terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pemuda.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dan aku baru saja tiba. Kenapa kau masak banyak sekali?" mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan gadis itu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa makanan yang sudah siap di meja makan. Sebagian makanan itu adalah _favorite_ -nya dan sisanya sepertinya untuk orang lain. _Apa akan ada tamu hari ini?_ Pikirnya diam.

"Ahh ya, saudaraku akan berkunjung hari ini dan aku ingin menyambutnya. Kau tahu kan betapa sibuknya dia?" kata gadis itu, tidak mengacuhkan kalau athrun tidak menjawab sebagian pertanyaannya. Dia cukup senang karena suami tercintanya itu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi tapi akan selalu disambut dengan suka cita olehnya walaupun dia tidak pernah menyuarakan keinginannya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi istri penuntut atau manja, suaminya sudah memberikannya lebih dari cukup.

"Kemana bibi Eijah? Kau tidak perlu memasaknya sendiri."

"Dia meminta cuti selama tiga hari pagi ini, anaknya sakit. Aku tidak masalah memasak sendiri, Ath. Aku suka memasak, lagipula ini juga bagian dari tugasu sebagai istrimu," ucap gadis itu, tangan kirinya berusaha meredam tawa kecil yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. Jika tadi dia merasa cukup senang karena Athrun pulang cepat, sekarang dia serasa melayang. Dia tahu dari ucapan datar yang dilontarkan suaminya, sebenarnya terdapat kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan itu sendiri. Lima tahun menikah bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dia mulai mengerti bagaimana Athrun mengekspresikan kepeduliannya. Jika itu belum cukup, dia bisa menunjukakan kerutan didahi Athrun sebagai sebuah bukti. Menjadi istri seorang Athrun Zala memang membutuhkan kemampuan untuk membaca ekspresi wajah dan gerak tubuh.

Athrun mengangguk singkat, "Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi ibu untuk mengirim salah satu pembantunya kemari. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu disini?"

Astaga rasanya gadis itu ingin pingsan saat itu, Athrun tidak pernah menawarkan bantuan untuk memasak. Walaupun itu karena sudah ada pembantu yang selalu membantunya. Mungkin tidak buruk juga hidup tanpa pembantu, dia bisa sering menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya. Lagipula rumah mereka tidak begitu besar, hanya rumah dua lantai bergaya minimalis.

"Hei, kau tidak apa? Wajah merah, kau demam?" nada khawatir tidak lagi tertutupi. Istrinya itu bukan gadis pada umumnya jadi dia juga perlu perhatian lebih walaupun selama ini Athrun tidak mengekspresikannya secara terbuka.

"A-Ah ya, ak-aku tidak apa, Ath," jawab gadis itu gelagapan. Wajahnya merona cantik menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri. Suaminya itu memang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membuat setiap gadis merasa _special_ dan memimpikan sosoknya sebagai pendamping hidup. Athrun Zala adalah laki-laki sempurna bagi kaum wanita.

Sepasang suami-istri itu menghabiskan sepanjang sore memasak bersama. Membuat gambaran sempurna bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga seharusnya. Suami yang tampan dan istri cantik yang setia dan penurut. Mereka bekerja dalam diam.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Warning!**

 **This is a FanFiction, may contain OOC-ness, typos and pointless craps.**

 **.**

 **Love is Not a Pity  
by Ashelia Elnora**

 **.**

…

 **Chapter 2**

…

Meja makan malam itu terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya, mungkin jika dihitung makanan itu lebih pas jika disantap dengan empat atau lima orang yang duduk disana tapi pasangan suami-istri itu hanya menunggu satu orang tamu. Melihat kebiasaan makan istrinya dan tamu yang akan datang, dia tahu kalau makanan itu nanti akan banyak yang tersisa. Athrun akan menyuruh istrinya untuk mengantar sisa makanan malam ini untuk bibi Eijah, itu pun jika istrinya belum kepikiran dengan ide itu.

Istrinya berjalan bolak-balik dari dapur ke maja makan, memastikan semua makanan yang dia masak dengan segenap hati tertata secara apik dan tidak ada peralatan makanan yang tertinggal. Sang suami sendiri hanya mencari acara televisi yang layak ditonton sembari menunggu makan malam. Dia ingin membantu istrinya menata makanan dimeja tapi sang istri melarangnya dan bilang dia sudah cukup membantu memasaknya tadi lalu menyuruhnya bersantai saja.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam makan malam, sang tamu belum juga memencet bel untuk menandakan kedatangannya. Istrinya mulai khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada saudara tercintanya itu, rasa khawatirnya memang kadang berlebihan. Athrun berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu sang istri ketika mereka duduk berdua menunggu didepan televisi.

"Aku harap dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya karena kesibukannya," bisik istrinya yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami.

"Tidak, dia orang yang selalu menepati janjinya walaupun sering datang terlambat," kata Athrun tenang, Athrun tahu orang itu tidak akan pernah mengecewakan saudarinya sendiri. Orang itu rela melakukan apa saja untuknya, karena baginya istrinya adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Hm, aku tahu tapi ̶ "

Ucapan istrinya terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang menggema didalam rumah. Wajah istrinya langsung berubah berseri begitu mendengar bunyi bel, seperti wajah anak kecil yang kedatangan Santa Clause saat natal. Athrun hanya melihat istrinya berjalan cepat kearah pintu depan dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihatnya, membuatnya mengingat masa lalu yang sudah lama hilang.

…

Gadis itu menuju pintu dengan perasaan tidak sabar, dia ingin sekali cepat-cepat memeluk saudaranya itu kepelukannya. Sudah berapa bulan dia tidak melihat batang hidung saudaranya itu secara langsung? Dia tidak ingat dan hanya melihat perkembangan karirnya lewat televisi walaupun dia kadang ingin menghubunginya, dia takut dia menelepon disaat yang tidak tepat.

Mempercepat langkahnya, dia membuka pintu dengan kegembiraan tidak terbendung. Dibalik pintu, seorang gadis seperti ingin memencet bel lagi, tangannya sudang terangkat kearah tombol yang ada disisi kanan sang gadis.

"Lacus!" jerit wanita yang memiliki postur tubuh dan wajah yang sama dengan gadis yang dipanggil Lacus. Gadis itu selalu merasa seperti berdiri didepan cermin ketika mereka berdua bersama, ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak yang menggelayuti dirinya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku senang sekali kau bisa datang hari ini!" lanjut saudari kembar Lacus, dia tidak menunggu lama-lama lagi untuk mengalungkan lengannya pada leher saudarinya. Mengesampingkan perasaan tidak enak kesudut hati tergelapnya.

Lacus yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya, tersentak dan membalas pelukan hangat saudarinya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Meer."

…

Makan malam mereka berjalan seperti selayaknya perjamuan makan pada umumnya. Bertukar kabar, menceritakan aktivitas atau kejadian sehari-hari yang berkesan satu sama lain dan berkomentar tentang perkembangan yang ada. Terdengar seperti basa-basi tapi itu juga merupakan bagian dari mengenal seseorang lebih jauh. Kepribadian seseorang kadang bisa tercermin dari hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Selesai makan malam, Athrun menggiring Lacus menuju beranda belakang rumah. Sedang Meer membereskan peralatan makan mereka sendirian karena ketika mereka berdua menawarkan bantuan, Meer menolak dengan tegas. Menurutnya, itu tugas tuan rumah untuk membuat tamu merasa nyaman dan itu termasuk tidak membebani tamu dengan tugas berberes.

"Meer terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya," ucap Lacus tiba-tiba dengan senyum lembut yang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Itu berkat kau, Lacus. Apa kau tidak sadar dia selalu seperti itu saat kau datang bekunjung?" Athrun melempar senyum balik pada Lacus sambil menuangkan _wine_ ke kedua gelas anggur yang sudah mereka bawa.

"Begitukah? Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang membuatnya sangat gembira," jelas Lacus. "Kesehatannya sudah cukup baik dan stabil sekarang."

Athrun terdiam, dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Ibunya juga sudah menyebutkannya secara terselebung seperti yang Lacus lakukan kini. Selagi Athrun bisa menghindari pertanyaan itu dengan ibunya, Athrun tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lacus. Kadang Lacus bisa lebih _persuasive_ daripada siapapun yang Athrun kenal.

Athrun menghampiri Lacus yang bersandar pada _banister_ beranda dengan membawa dua gelas _wine_ yang sudah diisinya tadi. Lacus menerimanya dengan senyuman terima kasih ketika Athrun memberikan salah satu gelas itu padanya. Athrun meminumnya terlebih dulu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Athrun, Lacus sudah bisa menebak bahwa Athrun berusaha menghindari topik ini sejak dulu. Tapi demi saudarinya, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Lacus masih punya segudang cara untuk membuat Athrun menyerah. Lagipula ini waktu yang paling tepat untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan mereka, lima tahun tentunya sudah cukup untuk memberikan Athrun waktu.

"Meer merawat kebun ini dengan baik, lili-lili itu terlihat cantik," ucap Lacus mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga lili yang berjajar rapi disisi-sisi kebun walaupun lili bukan hanya bunga yang ada di kebun itu, dia hanya menyebut lili karena itu bunga kesayangan Meer dan dirinya.

Athrun mengangguk membenarkan, "Dia tidak sendiri, bibi Eijah juga ikut membantu."

Jawaban dingin Athrun sedikit membuatnya mendidih, dia tahu Meer tidak mungkin melakukan semuanya sendiri saat itu. Tapi lili-lili itu ada karena Meer yang mempunyai ide itu jadi setidaknya Athrun harus menghargai usaha Meer walau sedikit. Lacus menghela nafas diam-diam, merobohkan dinding pertahanan Athrun Zala memang tidak mudah tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja, bibi Eijah sangat berdedikasi. Dia sudah merawat Meer lama dan menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku dan Meer sudah menganggapnya seperti ibu sendiri," terang Lacus, sorot matanya tampak kosong seperti sedang memutar kembali video lama dibenaknya.

Athrun hanya meneguk kembali _wine_ -nya yang tersisa sedikit. Bibi Eijah adalah pembantu yang dibawa Meer ketika mereka pindah kemari. Rumah baru yang dibelikan oleh ibunya sebagai kado pernikahan mereka. Pandangan Athrun menjadi tidak fokus, Athrun bosan dengan pembicaraan ini dan Lacus mengetahuinya. Intuisinya memang tidak perlu diragukan.

Lacus meniru apa yang Athrun lakukan, mendekatkan gelasnya kebibirnya untuk meredam rasa kesal yang menyeruak. Lacus hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk saudarinya dan Athrun tidak memberikannya. Mungkin lebih baik Lacus mengatakan maksudnya secara langsung apa yang diinginkannya. Itu lah caranya mendapatkan Athrun Zala dulu.

"Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Athrun. Apakah itu masih belum cukup?" tanya Lacus secara langsung, tidak lagi menutupi tujuannya. Matanya mengarah pada sekelompok semak _primrose_ yang berada diantara kawanan bunga lili. Walaupun terbilang sedikit dibanding dengan lili-lili yang ada diberbagai sisi kebun, hal itu malah membuat semak itu semakin terlihat menonjol dan istimewa.

"Kau meminta terlalu banyak, Lacus." Athrun berbalik, hendak mengisi gelasnya yang kosong.

"Aku tidak akan meminta jika kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Athrun. Itu kewajibanmu," serang Lacus menggunakan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan Athrun. Jika Meer adalah tipe gadis yang menerima apa adanya dengan kondisinya, itu malah semakin membuat Lacus tidak akan menyerah untuknya, sekarang ataupun nanti.

Botol _wine_ yang digenggam Athrun bergetar sedikit, tidak begitu kentara jika dilihat dari posisi Lacus sekarang. Athrun mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol tersebut, mencurahkan konsentrasinya dalam menuangkan _wine_ itu kedalam gelasnya.

"Athrun, kau mencintai Meer, kan?" tanya Lacus kembali yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan sikap tak acuh Athrun. Lacus tahu, dia sudah meminta terlalu banyak dari Athrun tapi tidak bisakah Athrun menghargai sedikit usaha Meer dan dirinya disini. Selama ini Meer sudah berjuang keras untuk hidup dan mencintai seorang Athrun Zala yang tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik usahanya. Lacus hanya ingin Meer mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya. Meer mempunyai hak untuk bahagia dan dicintai, kan?

"Setidaknya belajarlah mencintainya, dia sudah berjuang keras untuk sampai sejauh ini."

Angin malam berhembus pelan, terasa lebih menusuk tulang daripada malam-malam sebelumnya atau itu karena kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Lacus. Athrun mengamati gelas anggur yang terisi terlalu penuh hingga sebagian _wine_ -nya tumpah tercecer diatas meja. Entah kenapa Athrun merasa seperti gelas anggur itu.

…

Jalanan kota Heliopolis tampak begitu sibuk, pejalan kaki memenuhi kanan dan kiri jalan. Walaupun waktu masih tergolong terlalu pagi tapi itu tidak menyurutkan para _workaholic_ untuk menuju tempat kerja lebih pagi atau sekedar menghidari angkutan umum yang penuh sesak ketika jam kerja dimulai.

Seorang gadis duduk sendiri didalam salah satu Café disepanjang jalan, menyeruput _latte_ yang sudah dia pesan dengan _bagel_ sebagai pendamping. Didepannya terdapat sebuah koran pagi yang baru saja dia beli diperjalanannya untuk sarapan pagi. Walaupun takut nanti akan di gebrek para _fans_ atau _paparazzi_ , Cagalli mencintai kebebasan. Dia tidak suka dikekang dengan alasan sepele jadi hari ini dia berpenampilan seperti seorang laki-laki. Topi dimana dia menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya, kacamata bening, _T-shirt_ longgar, jaket, _khaki pants_ dan _sneakers_. Semua dilakukannya untuk berjaga-jaga, sekalipun dulu tanpa maksud menyamarpun dia sudah dikira sebagai laki-laki.

Sebelum otaknya mulai menyelami kenangan lalu, dia membalik koran di depan ke halaman berikutnya. Dia menemukan berita kepulangannya disana walaupun tidak menjadi berita utama tapi _hey,_ namanya ada dalam koran bisnis. Itu sendiri sudah merupakan suatu pencapaian, kan? Alasan utamanya tentu saja karena dia seorang Athha. Dia tidak membaca artikelnya sampai selesai, dia hanya berpikir berita ini pasti sudah sampai pada ayahnya. Mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan menghubunginya.

Kemarin sesampainya di hotel yang dia pesan untuk beberapa hari, dia tidak membuang waktu untuk menelepon asistennya. Asistennya bilang kalau seorang _paparazzi_ membuntutinya sampai bandara dan melihat jadwal penerbangan disana. Dia sungguh tidak menduga seorang _paparazzi_ mempunyai bakat _Sherlock_. Lagipula bukan niatnya untuk pulang sembunyi-sembunyi begini, _hanya untuk kepentingan privasi_ , pikirnya. Dia kembali juga karena pekerjaan, Aisha ̶ pemilik _brand Dawn,_ memintanya untuk menjadi model anaknya. Stellar Louiser, _designer_ baru dalam dunia _fashion designer._ Walaupun butiknya masih berlabel _Dawn_ , baju-baju yang dijual merupakan karyanya sendiri. Dia ingin mempunyai nama sendiri seperti ibu angkatnya. _Gadis ambisius dan juga mandiri_ , pikirnya.

"Wow, kalau aku lupa Kira tidak pernah mau memakai topi. Aku akan berpikir Kira mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang karena iri padamu." Ucap seorang gadis memakai kaus lebar berwarna kelabu yang tepat jatuh dipertengahan pahanya dengan _hot pants_ yang memamerkan paha mulusnya, tidak lupa sepasang sepatu olah raga untuk melengkapi kostum _jogging_ -nya.

Cagalli hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Flay, bagaimana kau bisa ada dimana saja? Kau pasti menguntitku," tuduh cagalli yang lebih terlihat bosan daripada mengancam _._

Sedikit terhina dengan ide gila yang dicetuskan Cagalli, Flay menarik kursi didepan Cagalli dengan kasar, duduk tanpa permisi dan memesan pesanan yang sama seperti Cagalli dengan gaya angkuhnya. Cagalli yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah teman semasa kecilnya ̶ jika bisa disebut seperti itu, hanya diam dan mengamati bagaimana kerutan didahi yang paling dibenci Flay mulai terbentuk dan mata kelabunya yang memincing kearahnya.

"Aku bukan salah satu penggemar gilamu, Athha," ucapnya penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, apalagi dibagian penggemar. "Lagipula aku sudah lama menjadi pelanggan disini jika salah satu dari kita adalah penguntit itu pastinya kau, Athha," lanjutnya dengan seringai sombongnya, kerut didahi hilang secepat hujan di hari yang cerah.

"Kau mungkin langganan disini tapi aku mengenal lebih baik label yang digunakan café ini," balas Cagalli tidak kalah sombong kemudian dengan santainya menunjuk logo yang ada dalam café tersebut.

Dibelakang _counter_ barista terdapat gambar harimau yang membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan taring tajam yang dimilikinya lalu tepat dibawahnya tertulis _Desert_ _Tiger_. Flay hanya mendengus melihatnya. _Desert Tiger_ memang merek café terkenal karena cita rasa kopi mereka yang khas dan unik. Pemilik merek itu adalah Andrew Waltfeld suami dari Aisha Waltfeld. Cagalli hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu suka dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berpengaruh kuat didunia tapi apa boleh buat jika dia mempunyai teman masa kecil yang seorang putri satu-satunya dari salah satu pemegang kuasa didalam _Atlantic Federation_ , tentu saja kau akan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya.

"Apa kau habis berolah raga? Tidak biasanya, bukankah kau benci keringat?" tanya Cagalli sambil menyeruput kembali kopinya, berusaha mengalihkan topik darinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pesanan Flay datang dengan aroma yang menggugah selera. Flay memandangi _bagel_ didepannya dengan pandangan tidak menentu. "Walaupun aku tidak suka berkeringat bukan berarti aku membenci olah raga, itu menyehatkan dan membentuk postur tubuh," jawab Flay ringan.

Cagalli ingin sekali mengingatkan bagaimana temannya ini suka sekali mengeluh dijam olah raga saat mereka masih bersekolah bersama. Tapi dia urungkan karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai perdebatan dengan Flay, ditambah lagi dia cukup bisa menebak apa penyebab perubahan temannya ini.

"Kira?" tebak Cagalli

"Huh?"

"Kalian kemarin bertengkar lagi, kan? Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Cagalli lagi. Begitu mereka sampai di kamar hotel cagalli kemarin, Flay langsung menelepon Kira untuk memberitahukannya kalau sepupu favoritnya sudah pulang. Dari pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya perdebatan Flay dengan sekretaris Kira, dia bisa menebak mereka akan bertengkar lagi dengan topik yang sama seperti biasanya. Serahkan pada Flay untuk bersikap _dramatic_ , itu lah sebabnya mereka menobatkannya dengan sebutan _Drama Queen_ semasa sekolah. Tapi jika dipandang dari sisi lain, itu adalah bakat alami Flay dan Flay juga menyadari itu. Percaya atau tidak, dia bukan seperti yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan tentangnya.

Raut wajah tidak suka mulai tertempel diwajahnya, Flay tidak suka membahas masalah pribadi pada orang lain dan sebagai gantinya tidak suka mencampuri masalah orang lain pula. Flay mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan kesalahanku, dia yang harus minta maaf."

Tidak menanggapi respon acuh tak acuh Flay, dia jadi berpikir tentang hubungan saudara sepupunya itu. Mereka mulai berpacaran sejak mereka masih sama-sama berada di _High School_ , tapi Kira sudah mengaguminya sejak mereka masih kecil. Menurutnya Flay adalah seorang putri sejati dan Kira ingin menjadi pangeran kuat yang melindunginya. Kurang-lebih begitu lah kisah cinta mereka dimulai tapi seiring pendewasaan Kira, mereka jadi sering bertengkar. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang tapi menurut Cagalli, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan kenapa sebuah hubungan tidak berjalan lancar. Sebenarnya sifat mereka akan saling melengkapi jika mereka bisa saling menerima baik dan buruknya sifat pasangan mereka. Cagalli ingin sekali mengatakan ini pada Flay dan Kira, dia sungguh tidak mau hubungan mereka kandas karena tidak adanya rasa saling mengerti. Tapi entah mengapa itu akan terdengar munafik jika dia yang mengatakannya. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan asmaranya berakhir dengan lebih buruk.

Flay melahap _bagel_ yang ada ditangannya dan didepannya sudah terdapat beberapa piring kosong. Cagalli menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran dengan apa yang ada didepannya. _Sejak kapan piring-piring ini ada disini, apa aku berpikir terlalu dalam sampai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama beberapa menit_ , pikirnya dengan raut wajah tak percaya terpasang manis diwajahnya.

"Apa?" sentak Flay yang melihat bagaimana Cagalli dengan wajah yang terlalu abstrak untuk dideskripsikan.

"Apa kau memesan _bagel_ sebanyak ini?" Cagalli menunjuk barisan piring kotor dimeja mereka.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku habis berolah raga," jelas Flay yang tidak terima dengan pandangan menghakimi Cagalli ditambah lagi dengan penghinaan tersirat dari pertanyaannya.

Cagalli tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya setelah menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tanah kelahirannya. Dia tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Flay tidak serumit dan sesederhana yang orang pikirkan. Flay adalah Flay, kalian hanya perlu mengerti dan menerima.

"Hei, jangan tertawa!"

…

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna biru gelap terlihat moncolok diantara beberapa mobil yang merayap pelan disisi kiri dan kanannya. Mobil itu tampak tidak bergerak dari tempatnya walaupun dari belakang terdengar suara klakson yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi manapun itu bukan salah si pengendari mobil _sport_ itu, jalanan macet didepan sana. Karena sebuah kecelakaan, sebagian jalan ditutup untuk memudahkan evakuasi korban dan menghidari kecelakaan selanjutnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyandarkan kepalanya didepan setir mobil _sport_ -nya. Dia tampak frustasi dengan macet yang selalu terjadi menjelang jam makan siang kantor. Kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai janji penting siang ini, dia pasti sudah menyuruh sekretarisnya membelikan makan siang di kantin kantornya. Jadi dia tidak perlu berada diposisi seperti ini, tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada terjebak macet disiang hari yang begitu menyengat. _Well_ , untung baginya alat pendingin didalam mobilnya berfungsi secara baik. Dia sedikit bersimpati dengan para pengendara motor dan penumpang bis umum.

Kira, si pemuda berambut coklat, melirik ponsel miliknya. Layar ponsel itu hitam, tanda bahwa tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan masuk. Dahinya berkerut menunjukkan raut wajah binggung kemudian matanya beralih pada jam digital yang ada didalam mobilnya. _Tidak biasanya_ , pikirnya tidak jelas.

Pandangannya kembali pada jalan yang ada didepannya. Terdapat sedikit _gap_ didepan dan dia segera memajukan mobilnya. Menghela nafasnya, dia berpikir bahwa ini akan membuatnya terlambat, sangat terlambat. Dia berharap tidak ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini.

…

Melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya ini, membuatnya bertanya-tanya jika Tuhan membencinya atau dia yang berdoa kurang bersungguh-sungguh. Kira melirik pengawai wanita berambut pendek merah yang ada disebelahnya. Si pegawai wanita dengan _name tag_ yang bertuliskan Lunamaria H, hanya memberikan senyum ragu-ragu kearah kira dan dengan sopan mengundurkan diri. Jika Kira bisa, dia juga tidak ingin terlibat dengan apapun yang terjadi disini. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, dia menghela nafasnya.

Didepan sebuah meja bundar dua orang wanita duduk berhadapan satu sama lain, raut wajah mereka bertolak belakang satu sama lain mencerminkan kontras warna rambut mereka. Lalu dua wanita lainnya yang berada diantara kedua wanita yang sedang berperang dingin, mereka hanya memasang senyum terpaksa ̶ terlihat dari bagaimana salah satu ujung bibir mereka berkedut karena pegal. _Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku disini,_ pikirnya. Dia bermaksud menunggu diluar saja dan pergi secara diam-diam dari arena perang ketika tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka mulai berteriak.

"Ahhh ! Tuan, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" teriak seorang wanita berkucir dua, matanya menyiratkan pesan memohon padanya.

Kira yang tersentak hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan membuat _gesture_ tidak jelas pada pegawai wanita itu. Sadar kalau dia sudah menjadi tontonan beberapa pasang mata, dia mulai menenangkan diri sebelum bicara sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terjun bebas ke medan perang.

"Kira!"

Yup, suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik saudarinya tercinta, Cagalli. Saudarinya sendiri lah yang akan menyeretnya ke neraka bersamanya. Kira mengutuk keberuntungan yang tidak berpihak kepadanya hari ini.

"Hei Cagalli, aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama," jawab Kira seperlunya. Dia ingin menghindari hal buruk yang sedang dan akan terjadi disini.

" _Oh, that's so sweet of you, Mr. Yamato!"_ ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut _pink_ , senyum _innocent-_ nya masih terukir dibibirnya. "Kami baru saja memulai diskusi menyenangkan disini dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau turut serta. Lagipula kita bisa makan siang bersama disini," saran si wanita dengan mata berbinar yang mencurigakan.

Cagalli melempar tatapan tak percaya pada sang wanita, dua orang wanita lainnya terlalu terkejut untuk merespon dan Kira, dia hanya diam. Orang bilang, diam adalah emas dan sebagai pria satu-satunya disini, bijak rasanya jika dia tidak mencampuri urusan mereka.

Seolah menganggap kebisuan mereka sebagai kata setuju, sang wanita yang bebalut _dress lavender_ melanjutkan instruksinya. "Meyrin-san, bisakah kau pergi membeli beberapa roti krim yang ada didepan butik ini? Roti krim disana sangat enak, aku ingin kalian semua mencobanya. Lalu aku rasa teh sangat cocok sebagai pendampingnya," pintanya lembut pada gadis berkucir dua yang melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ten-Tentu saja, _Miss_ Clyne," jawab meyrin dengan sedikit tergagap dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan antusiasme yang tidak tertutupi.

Cagalli sudah siap menyeburkan penolakan, yang Kira tebak hanya akan membuat situasi bertambah parah. Hukum _opposite attract_ , tidak berlaku disini. Mereka bukanlah magnet berkutub utara dan selatan. Mereka adalah minyak dan air, kedua unsur itu tidak akan pernah bersatu.

"A-ahh, ba-bagaimana kalau kalian melihat desainku yang lain? Walaupun pertunjukkannya masih beberapa minggu lagi, aku ingin mendengar pendapat kalian. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang terlihat kurang ataupun jelek, aku masih bisa memperbaikinya," seorang wanita pirang berambut pendek, Kira berpikir wanita itu sedikit mirip dengan saudarinya, berusaha menengahi dan mencegah perang mulut yang akan terjadi.

Kira bersyukur dia tidak perlu berperan jadi _moderator_ disini, seorang pria tidak diciptakan untuk memerangi wanita. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk wanita, mereka selalu siap berperang dengan kaumnya sendiri kapan saja. Lihat saja pada kuku-kuku mereka yang selalu dikikir tajam, perawatan rambut agar lebih _resistant_ dari tarikkan maut lalu _make-up_ yang selalu mereka pakai bagai perisai.

"Ah, ini adalah desain terbaruku! Aku harap ini bisa masuk dalam pertunjukkan, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya wanita dengan sinar mata kebanggaan yang membuat iris mata pinknya bercahaya.

"Warna gaunnya sungguh cantik dan hiasan bunganya, membuatnya terlihat eksotik, Stellar-san," tutur Lacus dengan memandang kagum desain gaun yang terpampang diselembar kertas.

Jika itu memungkinkan iris pink mata gadis itu membesar menunjukkan sebesar apa rasa bangganya pada karyanya. Stellar mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Menurutku tatanan bunga yang tidak terkoordinasi mengalihkan perhatian dari potongan elegan gaun itu sendiri, akan lebih baik jika menghilangkan hiasan yang terlalu berlebihan itu," sahut Cagalli enteng, tidak menyadari kalau ucapannya telah meredupkan sinar mata sang _designer_ dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Melihat ini Kira mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

" _Why_ , bunga-bunga itu mempercantik gaun tersebut. Tanpa mereka gaunya akan terlihat _plain_ ," debat Lacus dengan sopan, lembut dan senyum yang setia terpasang dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan berjalan dengan gaun yang membuatku terlihat seperti taman bunga berjalan," jawab Cagalli singkat yang tidak repot-repot menutupi dengusannya.

" _Okay_ , bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan tengahnya saja disini?" tanya Kira cepat-cepat sebelum perdebatan mereka berlandaskan hal yang lebih pribadi. "Buat saja bunganya terfokus pada satu tempat, aku pikir itu tidak akan menutupi potongan gaunnya dan mungkin malah menonjolkannya," lanjut Kira dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu dan keningnya berkerut menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Ah, tentu saja!" seru Stellar yang seakan ingin melompat kedalam pelukan Kira karena ide jeniusnya baru saja. "Te-terima kasih untuk saran yang sangan membantu, tuan Yamato," ucap Stellar dengan rona wajah yang terlihat jelas.

Kira tertawa ringan melihat kepolosan Stellar dan mengalihkan matanya pada Lacus, "Maafkan kami, _Miss_ Clyne. Tapi aku dan Cagalli harus pergi, ibuku mengharapkan kedatangannya siang ini."

Kira yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang Stellar,menempati posisi meyrin, berjalan kearah Cagalli. Dari jarak pandangnya, Kira sudah melihat bagaimana Cagalli memandangnya seperti seorang pahlawan yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Cagalli tidak ingin membuang waktu, dia menyambar topinya yang ada diatas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Kira mengekorinya, masih menyempatkan diri untuk melempar senyum minta maaf pada Stellar yang dibalas dengan anggukkan ringan dan lambaian tangannya.

Lacus milihat kepergian mereka dengan sedikit emosi yang bisa didiskripsikan.

…

Cagalli memandangi barisan gedung yang berlalu cepat disisi kirinya. Semenjak mereka pergi meninggalkan butik, dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan Kira tidak mempertanyakan apapun padanya. Dia ingin sekali mengosongkan pikirannya atau setidaknya menghapus ingatannya mengenai wanita pink itu. Ini lah alasan mengapa dia begitu enggan kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Cagalli hanya tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"Ehem," Kira berdehem seolah ada sesuatu tersangkut didalam tenggorokannya.

Cagalli memutar matanya, salah satu taktik lama untuk mencari perhatian. Mengabaikan sinyal yang diberikan oleh Kira, Cagalli kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan keluar jendela ̶ walaupun itu cukup membosankan setelah beberapa saat.

"Jadi…," memberi sedikit jeda dan penekanan pada kata pertama, Kira bersiap-siap untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kira lemah, pertanyaannya itu terdengar begitu bodoh ditelinganya sendiri.

"Itu pertanyaan tolol, Kira. Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi disana, kau melihatnya sendiri," jawab Cagalli dengan nada malas.

Cagalli tahu Kira hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum dia datang tapi Cagalli sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Lagipula hal itu sudah berlalu, tidak ada gunanya dibahas kembali. Tapi dari keseluruhan kejadiaan siang hari ini, hanya ada satu hal yang terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

" _Athrun sudah bahagia sekarang, aku harap kau tidak kembali untuk mengganggu rumah tangganya."_

Kata-kata dingin Lacus serasa menusuk sampai ulu hatinya, membuatnya mengingat akan luka lama yang sudah membekas dihatinya. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan dimana posisinya sekarang, diantara mereka sudah ada jurang besar yang membatasi. Cagalli cukup tahu bagaimana menghargai hidup dan dia yakin Athrun juga mengetahuinya.

…

Author' Note:

Aku tahu plot ini sudah amat sangat sering digunakan tapi yahh ini versiku. Lalu aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat karakter antagonis disini, mungkin beberapa dari kalian tidak suka bagaimana aku menggambarkan tokoh Lacus atau Meer disini yang terkesan terbalik. Alasannya tentu saja karena ini bagian dari plot. Karena ini karya amatir jadi masih banyak yang kurang, untuk itu tolong untuk kritiknya, apapun itu jangan sungkan untuk menyuarakan pendapat anda.

Thank you for readers especially reviewers, I appreciate all your kind words and support but forgive me I couldn't update it frequently. I hope you all could bear it with me in this long road journey. Thank you again even if it wouldn't be enough. See ya : )


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Warning!**

 **This is an AU FanFiction, may contain OOC-ness, typos and pointless craps.**

 **.**

 **Love is Not a Pity  
by Ashelia Elnora**

 **.**

…

 **Chapter 3**

…

Matahari semakin condong diufuk barat, menorehkan warna merah dan kuning yang melebur menjadi warna jingga dilangit-langit sore. Dibawah naungan langit sore itu, beberapa pekerja keluar dari beberapa gedung menjulang diberbagai sisi jalan utama. Walaupun mereka menuju arah yang berbeda satu sama lainnya tapi dalam hal kecepatan langkah, mereka seakan berlomba siapa yang paling cepat.

Hentakan sepatu hak tingginya berbaur dengan puluhan bunyi langkah kaki orang-orang disekelilingnya. Beberapa helaian rambut merahnya tersapu oleh angin yang bertiup rendah dan langkah cepat yang dia ambil tidak membantu menjaga tatanan rambutnya untuk tetap bertahan pada tempatnya. Mengabaikan hal-hal kecil, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sebuah gedung yang tidak memiliki perbedaan mencolok dengan gedung-gedung lainnya.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya setelah memasuki gedung tersebut adalah sebuah air mancur dengan patung kapal berdesain sederhana dan seorang malaikat yang berdiri diatas kapal tersebut ̶ seolah bertindak sebagai kapten kapal. Flay mengabaikan meja resepsionis yang berada dibelakang air mancur tersebut dan bergegas menuju kearah _lift_ yang akan mengangkutnya ke lantai yang dia tuju. Dia bukan orang baru disini dan pastinya bukan orang yang hanya lewat untuk berbisnis sebentar.

DING

Pintu _lift_ terbuka seiring dengan suara yang mengiringinya, melihat itu Flay segera mempercepat langkahnya walaupun jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Beberapa orang keluar dari pintu _lift_ , bertolak belakang dengan niat Flay yang ingin masuk kedalam. Menekan beberapa tombol, pintu _lift_ mulai menutup dan naik atas.

Sembari menunggu Flay menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didepannya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlepas dari model kucir yang selalu dipakainya, lalu keningnya yang sudah membentuk lipatan bertumpuk dan tidak lupa bibir cemberutnya yang mengakar. Dia menghela nafas melepaskan beban ketegangan sepanjang perjalanan kesini, penampilannya tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Setidaknya pakaian yang dia kenakan cukup pantas dan tidak terlihat berantakan.

Merapikan sedikit keadaan rambutnya, pintu lift terbuka tepat ketika dia merasa oke dengan penampilannya. Dengan langkah pasti, Flay mulai berjalan menuju ruang kantor Murrue Ramius ̶ produser dari drama yang ditulisnya.

…

"Jadi, kita harus menunda pengambilan gambar?" tanya Flay geram. Dia hampir tidak mempercayai berita yang baru saja diterimanya. Mereka akan berangkat ke Onogoro dalam dua hari lagi untuk pengambilan gambar dan disaat-saat seperti ini pemeran utama wanita mengalami kecelakaan. _Tidak bisakah dia lebih berhati-hati,_ pikir Flay sebal.

"Yeah, apa boleh buat. Lukanya cukup serius hingga kita perlu menggantinya," seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti seorang kutu buku berucap dengan kikuk setelah mendapat perhatian dari mata memincing Flay.

"Sai benar," sahut seorang wanita dengan aura keibuan yang bijak. "Kita bisa menggunakan Juri untuk menggantikan Asagi," lanjutnya lagi menyarankan. Pria berkacamata itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui saran dari sang produser.

"Dia tidak cocok untuk peran itu setelah beberapa episode," debat seseorang dengan wajah tegas, rambut hitam pendeknya dan tatapan tajam mata violetnya sudah bisa menunjukkan kepribadiannya dengan baik.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, Natarle. Jika kita ingin mengadakan _casting_ ulang, itu berarti _trip_ kita harus diundur," kata Murrue ̶ sang produser drama, dengan nada sabar mencoba melogika pikiran keras Natarle Badgiruel ̶ seorang sutradara handal namun keras kepala.

"Itu akan mengurangi kualitas drama, Murrue. Dan aku tidak bekerja setengah-setangah," jawab Natarle dengan nada yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Flay menghela nafasnya, ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu. Dia bukan berharap akan memasuki ruang debat. Natarle adalah sutradara yang sulit, dia mencari kesempurnaan disetiap drama yang disutradarainya. Dia tidak akan memilih aktor/aktris yang menjadi pilihan kedua alias cadangan. Sedangkan Murrue lebih lembut dan pengertian, dia percaya akan kemampuan mereka dan kesempatan adalah yang mereka butuhkan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Natarle tapi meski begitu keduanya bisa membangun nama bagi perusahaan mereka sendiri diantara persaingan ketat dunia hiburan.

 _Archangel Enterprise_ adalah perusahaan yang masih tergolong baru didalam bidangnya tapi berkat kegigihan dan juga kemampuan dari orang-orang didalamnya, mereka bisa melahirkan orang-orang berbakat didunia hiburan. Disinilah Flay menuangkan bakat dramanya, Murrue lah yang menyemangatinya untuk menulis. Mereka bertemu ketika Flay masih berada dibangku kuliahnya dan dia salah satu anggota bayangan klub drama universitasnya.

"Flay!" suara Sai menyentak Flay dari lamunannya.

Flay mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat kalau semua orang memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Maaf," jawab Flay dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan penyesalan. "Jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Flay dengan sedikit rasa percaya diri yang tersisa. Berusaha untuk tidak gugup dibawah pandangan menusuk Natarle adalah sebuah prestasi sendiri baginya.

"Oh, bagus! Nona besar kita sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, apa kita perlu mengulang perdebatan tadi untuknya?" tukas Natarle, emosinya sudah sampai keumbun-umbun rupanya.

"Nat ̶ "

"Tidak perlu, perdebatan kalian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," lidah tajam Flay memotong apa yang ingin Murru sampaikan. Flay tidak butuh pembelaan atau bantuan dari siapa pun, dia cukup bisa bagaimana menangani masalahnya sendiri.

"Kau!" kata Natarle gusar, dia tidak suka jika dianggap rendah oleh orang lain. Mungkin perdebatannya tadi tidak menyelesaikan masalah tapi walau begitu setidaknya mereka bisa mengunakan beberapa alasan yang terlontar ditengah debat sebagai bahan pertimbangan akan keputusan yang diambil.

"Baik! Sekarang mari kita dengarkan ide _brilliant_ apa yang dipunyai oleh _barbie doll_ kita," lanjut Natarle dengan sorot mata meragukan yang dilempar kearah Flay. Dari ekspresinya sudah tertera dengan jelas jika Natarle menantangnya dan Flay tidak pernah mundur dari tantangan. Sedikit mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal.

Sebuah ide hinggap dikepalanya secepat tupai yang melompat, seringainya muncul seiring sinar matanya yang berkilat mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja _miss_ Badgiruel, kau tak akan kecewa," jawab Flay ambigu.

…

Kelap-kelip lampu kota mulai menyaingi sinar bintang yang ada dilangit malam hari itu. Seorang dokter ̶ terlihat dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, mematung menatap pemandangan kota melalui dinding kaca. Mimiknya bergerak menandakan dia sedang berbincang dengan seseorang melalui ponsel yang yang digenggamnya dengan tangan kanannya. Surai biru gelapnya tertata rapi, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna menampakan bahwa orang itu memiliki hanya memiliki wajah yang tampan tapi juga cantik di lain sisi.

Dia baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada seseorang diseberang sana tapi sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya memaksanya untuk menyudahi pembicaraan lewat ponsel yang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit itu.

"Dr. Zala pasien kamar 317 sudah sadar!" seru seorang suster yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Pasien kamar 317 sebenarnya bukan pasiennya tapi berhubung dokter yang menanganinya ada kesibukan lain, dia meminta athrun untuk menggantikan _shift_ malamnya hari ini. Sudah bukan hal yang biasa jika seseorang memintanya menggantikan _shift_ malamnya, bahkan tanpa diminta pun Athrun sering lembur untuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang diperlukan selama seminggu kedepan. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah yang bertengger dihatinya karena sering pulang terlalu malam, tapi dia mengabaikannya dengan alasan yang cukup logis. Sebagai salah satu dokter bedah handal di rumah sakit itu, dia merasa itu kewajibannya untuk selalu ada demi pasiennya.

Athrun segera mengekori suster itu menuju kamar pasien, sambil membaca dokumen yang diberikan suster itu padanya. Pasien itu ternyata salah satu korban kecelakaan yang terjadi siang tadi. Sebuah bus yang kehilangan kendali busnya karena rem blong, akibatnya bus itu menabrak dua mobil pribadi yang ada didepannya. Pasien itu adalah orang yang menderita cukup parah jika dibandingkan dengan korban lainnya. Gegar otak ringan, patah tulang di tangan dan kaki kirinya.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar itu, dari dalam mereka dapat mendengar suara tangis memilukan seorang gadis. Athrun dan suster itu bertukar pandang, seakan memikirkan hal yang sama. _Mungkin kah hal yang buruk terjadi didalam sana?_ Pikir athrun tidak mengerti. Karena menurut data yang dibacanya tadi kondisi pasien tidaklah terlalu gawat.

Sang suster membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan sigap. Ternyata tangisan memilukan itu berasal dari sang pasien itu sendiri, dia cepat-cepat menuju kesamping pasien tersebut.

"Nona Caldwell, ada apa? Apanya yang sakit? Kepala anda sakit?" tanya si suster bertubi-tubi dengan kekhawatiran yang membuncah. Si suster takut jika kalau ada yang salah dengan operasi yang baru saja dijalani sang pasien. Mungkin saja terjadi infeksi atau hal yang lebih buruk ̶ malpraktek. Dengan pikiran yang kacau si suster berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan pada pasiennya itu sedangkan si pasien sendiri menolak untuk menjawab dan hanya terus menangis.

Athrun yang masih ada didepan pintu menghela nafasnya, dia tidak berpikir ada hal yang salah sedang terjadi. Melihat bagaimana keluarga pasien tidak begitu panik dan hanya memandang sedih pada pasien, dia menarik kesimpulan kalau mungkin ini berhubungan dengan mental pasien. Mungkin si pasien masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Mengabaikan bagaimana paniknya si suster, Athrun berjalan mendekati keluarga pasien yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang pasien.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nyonya Caldwell," sapa Athrun ramah.

Kedua orang paruh baya yang disapa Athrun terlonjak, mereka tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain selain suster tersebut yang masuk.

"Ah, selamat malam juga, dokter," balas nyonya Caldwell dengan senyum simpul yang seakan meminta maaf atas keributan yang ada.

Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh pasien tersebut. Jika saja dia boleh jujur, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal aneh yang terjadi di rumah sakit. Sesuai dengan namanya banyak orang disini yang menangis karena sakit ̶ secara fisik dan mental.

Athrun mendekati nona Caldwell yang masih sibuk menangis diatas ranjangnya, menyuruh si suster yang panik untuk mundur sedikit dan mengisi tempat dimana si suster itu sebelumnya berdiri ̶ tepat disisi kanan pasien.

"Nona Asagi Caldwell," panggil Athrun lembut menggunakan nama lengkap pasien tersebut untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Seolah suara Athrun mengandung sihir tersendiri, si pasien mulai berhenti menangis dan melirik kearah suara itu berasal. Begitu melihat wajah bersinar layaknya mentari di pagi hari milik sang dokter, wanita berambut pirang pendek itu hanya bisa diam terpaku tanpa berkedip mengamati wajah tampan si dokter muda. Sayup-sayup terdengar gumaman kata dari mulut pasien yang terbuka, "Oh."

Si suster yang berada dibelakang dokter tersebut hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengatakan beberapa kata dengan nada rendah seperti "Bocah" atau " _Typical_ ".

Mengabaikan beberapa kata yang dikatakan oleh susternya baru saja, Athrun memulai memeriksa pasiennya dengan _stethoscope_ yang selalu dibawanya kerena alat itu merupakan hal wajib bagi dokter untuk dibawa.

"Apa anda merasa pusing dikepala atau nyeri dibadan anda, nona Caldwell?" tanya Athrun dengan nada sama dengan yang digunakannya tadi.

Si nona yang masih belum menemukan suaranya itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Masih terheran-heran bagaimana seorang bintang bisa tersesat disini dan bermain peran sebagai dokter. _Apa aku ada tengah-tengah pembuatan film sekarang?_ Pikirnya ngelantur.

Athrun memberi instruksi singkat pada suster yang ada dibelakangnya setelah beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Athrun pada si pasien ̶ yang masih menjawabnya dengan bahasa tubuh. Si suster sendiri sibuk menulis apa yang dikatakan oleh Athrun dengan gesit.

Berhubung Athrun mempunyai jiwa seorang _gentleman_ , dia menanyakan apa yang menyebab gadis itu menangis. Melihat airmata yang terkumpul cepat dipelupuk mata gadis itu, Athrun segera merutuki sikapnya yang ingin tahu. Walau sebenarnya niatnya baik untuk meringankan beban gadis itu dengan bercerita padanya tapi pada saat yang sama dia juga mengingatkan gadis itu akan beban yang sudah dilupakannya untuk sejenak.

Gadis itu mulai menangis sesegukkan lagi tapi sekarang nyonya Caldwell lah yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan sang suster hanya melihat dengan padangan datar kearah mereka. Dia sudah melakukan tugasnya tadi, lagipula dia juga bukan psikiater yang ahli menangani trauma jiwa.

"Hiks hiks huhu… Aku… hiks… Kesempatanku!" raung si pasien dibagian akhir katanya.

Athrun yang tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan pasien itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan berpura-pura mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Ah, semua orang berhak akan kesempatan kedua, nona Caldwell. Saya yakin anda akan mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya," ucap Athrun penuh pengertian dan bermaksud menyemangati kembali gadis yang sedang depresi itu.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu ditangkap berbeda oleh sang gadis, dia mempelototi Athrun dengan mata yang masih penuh dengan airmata.

"Tapi kesempatan kedua tidak datang untuk semua orang, dok," jawab Asagi untuk pertama kali dengan kalimat yang jelas dan tidak bergetar karena tangis. Namun didetik selanjutnya dia kembali menyeburkan airmatanya yang tiada habisnya.

"Anda tidak tahu betapa sulitnya untuk lulus _casting_ dari perawan tua itu," raung Asagi kembali.

Mengesampingkan umpatan yang dilontarkan Asagi, Athrun kembali memasang senyum kikuk diwajahnya. Nyonya Caldwell hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala Asagi dikarenakan luka dikepalanya yang lumayan membahayakan jika dipukul. Tuan Caldwell sendiri meraih pundak Athrun dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kepedualiannya, lalu meminta maaf atas tingkah kekanak-kanakan anaknya.

Ternyata gadis itu adalah seorang aktris yang baru naik daun dan dia baru saja mendapatkan peran utama pertamanya seminggu yang lalu. _Ah, memang belum rejekinya_ , pikir Athrun enteng. Dia sebagai dokter juga sudah melakukan sebisanya, sekarang dia hanya bisa melempar tatapan simpati pada aktris muda itu. Jika dia mau, dia bisa mengatakan kalau gadis itu sudah cukup beruntung bisa selamat dari kecelakaan seperti itu dengan keadaan utuh. Selama dia masih hidup dan mempunyai kemauan, Athrun yakin Asagi akan memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk bersinar. Lagipula kesempatan kedua hanya datang kepada orang yang masih hidup kan?

…

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku mengerti…. Hm, iya baiklah… Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat sebentar, Athrun," ucap Meer pada suaminya lewat telepon rumahnya. Walau dia mengerti pekerjaan seorang dokter sangat lah sibuk, kadang dia berpikir jika Athrun menggunakan alasan pekerjaan untuk menghindari pulang lebih awal ke rumah.

"Iya, sampai jumpa, _I love you_."

Meer perlahan meletakkan telepon itu pada tempatnya. Tidak dipungkiri, dia merasa kecewa. Suaminya bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan tiga kata yang sering diucapkan Meer padanya. Menghela nafas pada diri sendiri, dia berjalan menuju meja makan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan dapur. Diatas meja tersebut sudah tersusun rapi makan malam mereka hari ini. Dan lagi-lagi Meer memasak makanan favorit suaminya. Dia tahu jika Athrun makan itu terus, lama-lama dia akan bosan tapi berhubung Athrun jarang makan malam di rumah jadi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Yang ada Meer lah yang bosan memasaknya dan memakannya sendiri.

Meer mulai membereskan porsi makanan untuk athrun dan menaruh piring-piringnya di bak pencuci piring. Dia akan membereskannya besok pagi saja, untuk sekarang dia ingin bersantai menikmati makanannya didepan televisi.

"Dikarenakan rem bus yang blong, dua mobil prib ̶ "

Meer mengganti siaran berita itu dengan remote TV yang ada ditangan kirinya, dia tidak begitu menyukai berita tragis. _Mood_ -nya sedang jelek sekarang jadi dia ingin mencari sedikit hiburan untuk membuatnya kembali berpikiran positif.

"Lacus Clyne, diva tersohor telah kembali setelah _trip_ -nya berkeliling dunia," seru seorang pembawa acara disebuah acara televisi yang menyiarkan berita selebritis.

Mendengar nama saudarinya disebut, Meer membesarkan _volume_ TV tersebut dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya yang tertunda. Meer selalu merasa senang jika melihat perkembangan karir saudari kembarnya itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah Lacus yang selalu terlihat bersinar dengan suara merdunya, dia seakan membayangkan bahwa Lacus adalah dirinya.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan walau itu pun karena Lacus yang bersikeras untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri ketika dirinya sakit. Meer suka bernyanyi tapi karena dia sering sakit-sakitan, dia jarang melakukannya dan Lacus akan bernyanyi untuknya. Meer dilarang untuk keluar rumah karena kondisi kesehatannya, walaupun saat itu dia merasa baikan dan ingin bermain keluar. Lacus akan menggantikannya berbaring ditempat tidur, berpura-pura menjadi dirinya disaat dia asyik bermain diluar. Banyak hal yang Lacus lakukan untuknya, semua hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Bahkan masalah cinta pun begitu, jika Lacus tidak turun tangan mungkin dia dan Athrun ̶

Tangan kanannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok makan, kepalanya tertunduk mengalihkan pandangannya kepangkuannya. Suara televisi yang masih ribut menyiarkan berita selebritis terkemuka menggema keseluruh rumah yang kini hanya dihuni olehnya sendiri.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai melayang-layang didalam benaknya. Mungkin keputusannya untuk melihat kesuksesan Lacus bukan lah pilihan yang bijak, perasaan tidak enak yang berhasil disingkirkannya kemarin mulai tumbuh dan berkembang bagai parasit.

Sebuah senyum miris tersemat pada bibirnya, pandangannya masih menatap kebawah. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti adik yang jahat. Setelah semua yang dilakukan Lacus untuknya, dia malah merasa iri dan tidak senang atas prestasi saudarinya sendiri. Dia mulai tertawa pelahan dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri kedua pipi-pipinya. Kesadaran akan bentuk sebenarnya dari perasaan tidak enak yang selalu menggelayutinya sejak dia mendapatkan Athrun disisinya, membuatnya ̶

" ̶ Cagalli Yula Athha juga sudah kembali ke tanah air." Si pembawa acara terlihat tidak sendiri lagi dan dia sedang berbincang dengan pembawa acara wanita disebelahnya.

Seolah baru saja melihat hantu, Meer melihat televisi didepannya dengan raut wajah terkejut yang tidak dibuat-buat. Pikiran-pikiran yang ada dibenaknya sebelumya seakan terbang keluar jendela, otaknya terasa kosong. Matanya yang masih berurai airmata membesar dan kepalan tangan yang memegangi sendoknya pun mengendur sehingga membuat sendok itu jatuh ke lantai sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka seakan takut jika ada serangga yang masuk disaat dia sedang sibuk berkaget ria.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku rasa memang sudah waktunya dia kembali dan berkarya di Negara sendiri," ucap si pembawa acara wanita dengan ekspresi antusias.

Kini layar televisi tersebut memperlihat beberapa foto Cagalli yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh _paparazzi_ di beberapa tempat umum seperti lapangan parkir disebuah butik di Heliopolis untuk meyakinkan penonton bahwa yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Sedangkan Meer yang melihatnya masih diantara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Didalam pikirannya, dia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat wanita itu akan kembali. Tapi didalam dasar lubuk hati tergelapnya, dia tidak ingin wanita itu kembali. Semenjak Meer melihat fotonya disebuah majalah langganannya tiga tahun yang lalu, Meer tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya selalu menghatui Meer seperti rasa bersalah yang selalu menggerogotinya dari dalam. Lalu Athrun, dia tahu Athrun tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan dalam dunia hiburan atau _fashion_ tapi walaupun begitu itu tidak membuat rasa khawatirnya berkurang. Meer benar-benar takut jika Athrun mengetahuinya, dia akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti.

Kekhawatiran dan juga panik yang melandanya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meer memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, tubuhnya meringkuk diatas lantai dan bibirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang tertahan.

Hal terakhir yang terbesit dibenaknya adalah mimpi indahnya sudah berakhir.

…

Athrun berjalan disepanjang lorong-lorong sepi rumah sakit, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Hentakkan langkah yang dibuatnya seakan bisa membangunkan _mammoth_ yang sedang berhibernasi. Memelankan langkah kakinya, Athrun berusaha berjalan dengan lebih santai. Tapi entah mengapa malam ini ada perasaan tidak tenang menggelayutinya. Athrun merasa dia perlu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu kerjanya. Membayangkan tumpukkan kertas yang perlu dibaca dan ditanda tanganinya, Athrun menghela nafas panjang seolah menggambarkan seberapa panjang malam ini. Dia membuka pintu ruangannya dengan cepat, tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi hanya untuk mengeluh. Pekerjaannya takkan selesai dengan sendirinya atau dengan semua keluhan yang dikeluarkannya hari ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Baru saja dia ingin membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas dokumen pertama yang dibacanya, suara ketukan dipintu kantornya membuatnya menunda pekerjaannya untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada kertas yang ditanda tanganinya, Athrun mempersilahkan tamu tengah malam itu masuk. Athrun hanya berpikir mungkin tamu itu hanyalah seorang suster yang mengantarkan berkas baru untuknya.

Krriiett

Terkesan seperti bunyi pintu tua yang dibuka tapi sungguh rumah sakit ini sama sekali tidak setua pasien tertua yang dirawat disini karena _stroke_. Akan sedikit meninggalkan suasana _horror_ dan misteri jika Athrun mau membagi sedikit ruang diotaknya untuk apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Tapi dokter tampan itu masih berkutat dengan dokumen yang dimejanya. Dia harap dengan sedikit perhatian yang diberikan padanya, suster tersebut bisa membaca sinyal kalau dia sedang sibuk dan meninggalkan berkasnya bersama berkas-berkas yang sudah ada diatas meja.

"Bahkan tengah malam pun, kau masih terlihat sibuk Athrun," suara dalam dan sedikit berat khas seorang pria, hampir membuat Athrun melompat dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Dokter Durandal !" seru Athrun yang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan seorang dokter yang kini menjabat menjadi dokter kepala untuk urusan penyakit dalam. Tapi Athrun juga merasa penasaran dengan tujuan kunjungan tengah malamnya.

"Hm, tak perlu seterkejut itu, Athrun. Aku bukan hantu yang gentayangan dirumah sakit ini," ucap Dr. Durandal dengan nada humor, sedikit menyinggung rumor hantu yang panas dibicarakan para suster dikoridor rumah sakit.

Athrun tersenyum simpul, menghargai usaha Dr. Durandal untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tidak biasanya anda berkunjung selarut ini, apa ada hal penting yang ingin anda sampaikan pada saya?" tanya Athrun tanpa basa-basi dan sesopan mungkin, bisa sajakan dia mendapatkan promosi setelah ini.

" _So direct as always, Athrun_ ," jawab Dr. Durandal dengan lembut dan mata yang menyiratkan suatu pesan yang gagal diterima oleh Athrun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau punya rencana pribadi minggu ini?" lanjut Dr. Durandal yang tak kunjung memberikan penjelasan langsung akan maksud kedatangannya malam ini. Mungkin beberapa orang memang lebih nyaman berbicara berbelit-belit atau terkesan ambigu.

Menghilangkan beberapa bayangan orang dengan _type_ seperti itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. "Tidak, Dr. Durandal. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" desak Athrun yang terlihat jelas sedang tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada sebuah seminar kesehatan di Onogoro yang akan digelar tiga hari lagi, apa kau berminat mengikutinya?" jelas Dr. Durandal.

Athrun kembali dikejutkan dengan tawaran yang begitu mendadak, mungkin ini lah alasan kenapa dokter kepala itu rela menyatroni ruang kerjanya tengah malam begini.

"Dr. Mackenzie yang seharusnya pergi kesana mendadak membatalkan diri karena urusan pribadi. Kalau kau menerimanya, kau akan berangkat dua hari lagi," tambah Dr. Durandal seakan bisa membaca apa yang Athrun pikirkan.

Seolah Dr. Durandal sudah memutuskan dirinya untuk ikut, dia hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya singkat.

Setelah Athrun mengantar Dr. Durandal keluar dan menutup pintu kantornya. Pikirannya kembali pada tumpukan dokumen yang masih perlu diselesaikannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafasnya dan berpikir kalau dia tidak akan mempunyai waktu istirahat yang layak jika dia ingin pergi tanpa ada berkas yang bertengger dimejanya. Tapi kemudian dia mulai berpikir kapan dia pernah memiliki waktu istirahat yang damai? Dia merasa sejak lima tahun yang lalu, otak dan badannya seakan tidak bisa berhenti bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terutama hatinya, bayangan seseorang selalu membuatnya terjaga.

…

Ashe' Note:

Ahh, sorry for long update and thank you for waiting on me : )

Apa kalian merasa drama ini terlalu mendramatisir? Karena jujur aku juga merasa begitu. Aku pikir aku membuatnya saat aku dalam mode masochist…hahha XD

Next, another thanks for reader and especially reviewer, I have said it in previous chap but your reviews truly mean a lot for me so thank you again and see ya : )


End file.
